How
by Fi.Ackee
Summary: Akashi hanya merasa gamang. First AkaFuri, AU.
KnB ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

How ©Kuracha Hing

.

.

Akashi menjalani pagi dengan keganjilan selayaknya hari-hari sebelumnya. Menyeduh kopi hitam, kemudian duduk pada kursi kayu ditemani siaran televisi pagi. Setelah seperempat jam berlalu, Akashi menata ulan segalanya. Kursi, remote televisi, juga cangkir bekas kopi dicucinya.

Akashi mulai menjalankan rutinitas berjalan sepagian, disaat para tetangga –yang bisa juga disebut sekumpulan orang tolol– masih terlalu malas untuk bangun. Pengecualian pada orang-orang berdasi.

Suatu waktu, Akashi juga seperti mereka yang mengenakan setelan kantoran saat melangkah keluar rumah. Menyalakan mesin mobil, dan bergegas karena tidak ingin mendengar klakson-klakson sialan di jalanan yang rapat.

Ya, suatu waktu.

Tanyakan saja detailnya pada pria-pria berseragam putih yang bisa-bisanya berkuasa sedang mereka tak mampu membedakan yang benar dan yang salah. Mereka yang berkata bahwa Akashi perlu istirahat yang cukup di sela kesibukannya, dan tentu saja itu tidak termasuk hal yang masuk akal. Tubuh Akashi masih setegak tiang kapal dan sekeras batu karang, dia hampir tak pernah sakit sepanjang hidupnya. Dia menyukai kesibukan, namun pada akhirnya 'istirahat panjang' yang disarankan oleh pria-pria necis tersebut menjadikannya seorang pensiunan, dan semua hari menjelma menjadi akhir pekan.

Segalanya kemudian berubah, rumahnya mendadak semakin sepi, dan Akashi yang menjadi semakin pendiam. Orang-orang yang lewat mungkin saja menganggap tempat ini tak berpenghuni jika kebunnya tak tertata dan teras rumah dipenuhi debu dan sarang laba-laba.

Hidup ini tak punya adab.

Akashi sering sekali mengumpat tentang hal tersebut, dan 'istrinya' akan tertawa sebagaimana biasanya, dan akhirnya dia akan ikut tersenyum meski taka da unsur jenaka yang dia rasa dalam umpatannya. Akashi selalu saja bisa tersenyum saat 'istrinya' bahagia.

'Istrinya adalahkepribadian tolak belakang dari Akashi, namun tak juga dapat diartikan dalam kata cerewet. Akashi suka mendengarkan dan 'istrinya' suka untuk didengarkan. Itu saja. Namun pada mulanya tak semudah yang dibayangkan.

Awal pertemuan mereka dahulunya tidak seperti kisah-kisah roman klasik yang ada di toko-toko buku. Hanya diiringi tatapan tajam dari Akashi yang berusaha meredam deburan jantung kemudian menanyakan (meminta) nomor telepon dan keringat dingin 'istrinya' yang bercampur antara takut, gugup, dan salah tingkah. Yang empat tahun kemudian menghasilkan pesta dengan mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan dalam balutan jas.

"Kau kedinginan?" Akashi menunduk memandang 'istrinya'.

Sejauh yang dapat dia ingat, 'istrinya' tidak pernah mencapai sebatas telinganya, dan sekarang dia menunggu.

Istrinya hanya diam.

"Tadi bahkan aku membuatkanmu coklat panas-" Akashi seakan tak puas dengan kebisuan yang terjadi "-setelah sekian lama"

Akashi memutuskan untuk berjongkok, beberapa gumpal salju pada topinya jatuh megotori tanah.

Istrinya sangatsuka musim salju, tidak terkecuali musim-musim lainnya. Dia seperti mencintai segala yang tersedia oleh alam, dan itu satu dari sekian banyak alas an mengapa Akashi mencintainya.

Sampai akhirnya, waktu itu tiba.

Waktu dimana wajah Akashi lebih kelam disbanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Waktu dimana Akashi lebih banyak berucap untuk membujuknya agar dia terbangun. Hari sudah pagi, segala rutinitas tidak berjalan sesuai dengan kebiasaan mereka. 'Istrinya' lebih memilih untuk tertidur sampai ambulan datang menjemput.

Hidup ini tidak punya adab.

Meski kini Akashi memaki sebanyak yang dia mampu, tawa istrinya tak akan terdengar. Sebanyak apapun pagi yang dia lalui, takkan ada hari dimana dia terbangun karena aroma kopi yang diseduh oleh seseorang. Sesering apapun bibit bunga yang dia beli, tunasnya tidak akan tumbuh sempurna tanpa tangan 'istrinya'.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Akashi membelai batu nisan yang telah tertancap genap pada bulan ke enamnya, selayaknya terakhir kali dai membelai tangan 'istrinya'. Mencari kehangatan yang sudah lenyap. Tidak ada lagi, dan itu menyakitkan.

Akashi terlalu bahagia, sampai tidak tahu saat sesuatu menjemput dan merenggut kepunyaannya secara paksa. Kepunyaannya yang berharga, dan seketika itu pula dia seakan buta.

Namun setelahnya, Akashi bangkit,. Bersikap layaknya biasa –namun tak pernah terbiasa. Akashi gamang dengan sendirinya, tak salah jika tuhan merindu hingga menjemput istrinya, namun dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara melalui segalanya tanpa kehadiran seorang Kouki Furihata.

END

Uhm, bagaimana? #ngumpet

Maafkan tentang alur ngebut dan ranjau typo yang berserakan. First fic AkaFuri, udah Angst, AU lagi -_-" Oh, satu lagi, jangan marah karena disini Akashi dijadikan tua bangka.

Yah, semoga semuanya suka ^^

 **Hing**


End file.
